dwofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ed.tapia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dynasty Warriors Online Eng Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Wristguards 2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kensou0927 (Talk) 04:51, February 8, 2011 Before you make a page, and I'm not upset about this, make sure you have a clear veiw was to what it is you want your page to look like. I am refering to the fan-fic page you made. It's a nice little idea, and with a little work it could fit smugly into this wiki, but be more clear. I edited the page so that it feels more like part of the wiki, while I'm not master of the wiki I have worked with one before I know how the flow can be broken by improper formatting, and as I have written a fan-fic/done a creative exersice using DW as the base I understand how you would want them to be shown off. However if you want to do something like this just make sure you make it clear what you want to do. Otherwise the page, that I think is actually a nice idea (again), might be deleted quickly. If you could tell me what your idea in the first place was then I'm sure i could make it more "wiki" friendly, but don't use this as a canvas. use it as a refernce. I will be adding my little creative exersice later, but don't use this as a free reign to put up your fan-fic, I say that because it looks like you intended to put it all up on the wiki, instead use another medium, I use the DWO fourms http://www.aeriagames.com/forums/en/index.php?f=973 for mine, and I will link it to that. Again, I can't tell what you were trying to do, but this is what I can read from it, and I will be montering it from now on. Please don't take offence, I'm only trying to keep what you are doing in line with what the wiki readers want. Skywerwolf 22:09, March 13, 2011 (UTC) I will keep it, I'm just saying make sure you have a clear idea of what you want to do before you make a page like this. I will make sure it is maintained properly, and keep it up to standard, but before you go about making pages just have a clear vision of what you want to do. I really don't care what you have written. I mean, I'm not sure what you have written, but I like the summary part. again, find another way to put your story up, and I recomend the foumrs http://www.aeriagames.com/forums/en/index.php?f=1267, and then put the link under your summary. I already said. the page is good, the way that it was ''orginally formated ''was what made it look bad. '''I like the page, I honestly do, but ''if you make a new page, try to get the formatting right. I fixed it, it looks fine now, but in the future just make sure to keep formatting in mind when making new pages.'' I did the Musou page, and it looks fine, because it's formatted. If I had just put text then it would look ugly. '''again, I will look over it and make sure it stays clean, and I like the idea and It will stay. I did not mean to offend you. Also I was saying that you can use the wiki to show where your fanfic is, but you can not use it to put any entire fan fictions up. This is still a wiki, and it would 'not look good to be posting entire stories up here. ''also, I ment you should find another area to post your work, '''and post links to it using that page. Weapon Pictures Just a tip for weapon pictures. When you upload a weapon picture if you have photoshop or anything you should resize the image to these dimensions: Width: 200 pixels Height: 216 pixels And then when you upload to the wiki, upload it as the "Full Size" not as a thumbnail. This way, it will look the same as all the other pictures. Also I don't think we should put pictures of characters holding weapons because that will just clutter the weapons page with too many pictures I think. Kensou0927 13:50, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Signature Please remember to use the signature ("~ ~ ~ ~" no spaces) when leaving a comment on a talk page. The reason is that it makes it easy for people to reply. The only other way for someone to find out who left the message is to check their history, and since there isn't a button for that they have to do some "trick work" with a URL to to so. (Example: http://dwo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Ed.tapia&action=edit). :Sincerely, Кэне_零三 07:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Stolen Goods Video and Iron Spear page They have been added, sorry about the delay. Kensou0927 17:41, April 20, 2011 (UTC)